The major goals ofthe Core B (Bioinformatics) are to provide the Program with the computational tools and expertise needed to process, analyze, integrate and interpret complex ChlP-Seq and gene expression profiling datasets obtained from normal and malignant T cell progenitors. To date, programmatic needs in these areas have been provided on an ad hoc basis. Creating this Core will provide the Program with dedicated longitudinal informatics and biostatistical support, which is important for the Program's overall success. The facility is headed by Dr. X. Shirley Liu, an experienced, highly productive computational biologist and biostatistician with a track record of innovation in computational analysis of cancer cell epigenetics and gene regulation. Its principle responsibilities will include analysis of ChlP-Seq data obtained from human and murine T-ALL cell lines, human and murine pnmary T-ALLs, and nonnal human and murine thymocyte subsets; analysis of gene expression profiles and/or RNASeq obtained from these cells; and integrative modeling ofthese ChlP-Seq and gene expression datasets. The specific aims of Core B in the next project period are as follows: Aim 1. To process, analyze, and integrate ChlP-Seq and gene expression datasets from normal and malignant T cell progenitors Aim 2. To characterize and quantify epigenetic changes associated with T cell differentiation or perturbation of transcription factors in T-ALL cells Aim 3. To advise Program Pis on study design and computational/technological advances Aim 4. To serve as a data repository and resource center for the program and the biomedical research community as a whole